Dragon in Distress
by missymagi
Summary: Natsu finds himself in a very uncomfortable situation. Nalu oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. That would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima.**

Natsu climbed into Lucy's apart the second he knew she was gone. It was his favorite resting place. As opposed to his place, Lucy's apartment was clean and cozy.

He hopped right into her bed and snuggled under the covers. The best part about Lucy's place was the smell. Lucy's scent was so alluring. It was the first thing he noticed about her. Something about her scent made him never want to leave her side. After taking a big sniff, he closed his eyes. Natsu never felt so relaxed before. Her scent kept circulating. His arms brushed something under the covers. A bra. It was a nice shade of purple and it was pretty big, but somehow he couldn't picture Lucy's boobs fitting into it.

But then again, her boobs were always spilling out of her shirt. He thought of her boobs as he carefully touched the cupped portion of the bra. He remembered when she flew at him stark naked and he remembered when he grabbed her boobs to cover her up. His body felt hot. Her scent was too strong. He could feel his pants tighten. He wasn't big on touching himself. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he did so. Natsu was always doing more important things, such as fighting or winning competitions, but he wasn't a complete idiot to the sexual world, like right now. Lucy's scent was destroying him. He never felt such a strong urge to relieve himself. He carefully slipped his hand into his pants and began to pump back and forth. Taking in another big gulp of her scent and staring at her bra, imagining her boobs jiggling in it, drove him to a point of release-

Well, almost. At that precise moment, the door banged open. Lucy stood there, staring at Natsu with a blank expression. His face heated up, but he knew Lucy had no clue what he had just been doing for that Natsu was under the covers. "Natsu," she sighed. "Why are you always in my bed?!" He let out a breath he had been holding. "Because you have the softest mattress," he said. His erection ached. _Why couldn't she have come a few seconds later_, he angrily thought.

She crossed her arms and chastised, "Well then maybe you should-" he wasn't paying attention anymore. The motion of her crossing her arms brought attention to her chest. Her oversized chest. He could almost imagine himself squeezing them like he did that one other time. This made his penis pulse. He really needed to let go. This had never happened to him before. Natsu had heard stories from others talking about being interrupted while getting it on and how frustrating and agonizing it was. Natsu never dreamed how awful it felt.

"Get out," she said. This snapped him back into the real world. "What?" he asked. "Get out of my bed! In fact, get out of my house! I want to go to sleep."

Natsu heart pounded. There was no way he could leave without her seeing his…_problem._ "No."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean _no_?"

"It's self-explanatory, Luce," he said. _This is going on way too long, _Natsu thought. He really needed to finish.

"Fine!" she huffed. She grabbed clothing out of her draws and left the room. Natsu sighed in relief. He quickly shoved is hands back into his pants and fiercely rubbed it. Again, he was close to release and again, Lucy barged in and it didn't help that she was wearing extremely short shorts and a tank top that left nothing to the imagination. He wanted to scream. "If you won't leave, then you'll just have to deal with sharing the bed with me," she said.

"Wh-what?" Natsu stammered. Lucy climbed into the bed next to him. Her scent was intoxicating. He wanted to explode. He felt himself heating up. The tent he was pitching was beyond going away on its own. He waited until he knew she was asleep before attempting to climb out of bed.

But right as he about to move, she mumbled, "Soo…hot…" and she pulled her shirt off. Natsu's eyes bugged. She was shirtless with no bra and she collapsed right on top of him. Her boob's engulfing his face. Natsu cried out, "I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!"

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
